1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor device packages and more specifically, relates to semiconductor device packages that include a III-nitride based power semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Art
III-nitride based power semiconductor devices, such as Gallium Nitride (GaN) based devices, are desirable for power applications. Example III-nitride based devices include diodes, unidirectional switches, and bi-directional switches. These devices are lateral conductive devices with the power electrodes and control electrodes disposed along a top surface of the devices and with the bottom surface of the devices being electrically non-conductive.
For example, referring to FIG. 1A there is shown a top view of a III-nitride unidirectional switching device 10. Device 10 includes a drain electrode 22 and a source electrode 23, which are arranged as interdigitated portions. As shown, the device may include elongated runners 21 and 24 that extend along respective edges of the device. Runner 21 is connected to the interdigitated portions of drain electrode 22 and runner 24 is connected to the interdigitated portions of source electrode 23. Wire bonds may be formed to the runners to interface with the electrodes. The device also includes a gate electrode 20 formed in a serpentine shape between drain electrode 22 and source electrode 23.
Similarly, referring to FIG. 1B there is shown a top view of a III-nitride bi-directional switching device 30. Device 30 may have a form as disclosed in U.S. Publication No. US 2005-0189561 (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/056,062), entitled “III-Nitride Bidirectional Switch,” by Daniel M. Kinzer et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present application. The contents of U.S. Publication No. US 2005-0189561 are hereby incorporated by reference as if fully set forth in its entirety herein.
Device 30 includes first and second power electrodes 25 and 26, which are arranged as interdigitated portions. Again, elongated runners 40 and 42 may be provided, each of which is connected to respective portions of power electrode 25 or power electrode 26. Device 30 also includes first and second gate electrodes 32 and 34, with portions of each electrode being disposed between the power electrodes. Elongated runners 46 and 48 are provided, with runner 46 electrically connecting the portions of gate electrode 32 and runner 48 electrically connecting the portions of gate electrode 34. By controlling each gate electrode, the switch may conduct current in either a forward direction or a reverse direction. Accordingly, either power electrode may serve as the drain or source electrode.
Similarly, for a III-nitride based diode, the device may only include power electrodes.
In general, it is desirable to provide semiconductor device packages for III-nitride based devices, including device packages that co-package III-nitride based devices with other semiconductor devices, including silicon-based devices.